


Mistletoe

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Mania, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick share a moment under the mistletoe while recording Mania.





	Mistletoe

Mistletoe was hanging everywhere.

The moment Joe and Andy walked into the studio and saw the decorations, they both groaned and rolled their eyes. “Damn,” Joe muttered as he set his guitar case down and looked around. “It looks like Christmas threw up in here. And it’s not even Thanksgiving yet.”

“Yeah.” Andy shook his head, grimacing. “Patrick is going to kill him.”

Joe turned to look at the drummer. “Pete, you mean? You really think he had something to do with all this?”

Andy shrugged. “I wouldn’t put it past him. And even if he didn’t, the minute he sees it he’ll think of a way to use it to his advantage.”

“He’s gotten better at not pulling shit like that,” Joe commented as he flicked a jingle bell hanging off the table top Christmas tree with his fingertip, grinning when it tinkled in response. “I mean, with Meghan and Elisa and the kids in the picture, he hasn’t been trying any of the crazy shit he was doing before.”

“Doesn’t mean how he feels isn’t still there. Something that strong? It doesn’t change.” Andy sat down on the leather sofa in front of the receptionist’s desk and began tapping a beat out on his knee with his drumsticks. “Sitting back behind the drums? I see a lot. And ever since we started working on “Mania” he’s been back to being all touchy-feely with Trick.”

Joe frowned. “They’re always joined at the hip when they’re writing.”

“Yeah, but not like this. And they were like that during the tour, too. I don’t think I saw them apart for more than ten minutes.” Andy raised an eyebrow “And you know what that means.”

Sighing, Joe ran a hand through his hair. “Drama up the ass. That’s the last thing we need trying to finish this.” Going to the mini fridge in the corner, He pulled out two bottles of water and tossed one to Andy. “Let’s just hope that Patrick is too focused on the music to notice whatever Pete is trying to pull.”

“And let’s hope to God that Pete decides not to pull anything,” Andy said, holding out his water bottle. Joe tapped his own against it before taking a long sip.

“Like what?”

Both men turned to see Pete standing in the doorway, guitar case in hand and a frown on his face. “What am I not supposed to be trying not to pull here?” he asked, glaring at them.

Joe and Andy looked at each other. “Sorry, man,” Joe said, wincing. “We didn’t hear you come in.”

“Kinda figured that with the way you two were talking,” Setting his guitar case down, he folded his arms across his chest. “Well?”

Andy waved a hand around the room. “Just admiring your handiwork.”

“My what?” Annoyance turned to confusion. “I didn’t have anything to do with this.”

Andy raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t?”

“OF course not!” Pete’s dark eyes narrowed. “Why in the hell would you two think I had?”

‘The abundance of mistletoe for starters,” Joe said, waving a hand around. It was hanging over every doorway and at strategic points around the room.

“Thought maybe you were gonna try getting Patrick under some of it sometime soon.” Andy added.

“What? No!” A horrified look appeared on the bassist’s face. “I wouldn’t do something like that to Patrick.”

“You would’ve a couple years ago,” Andy pointed out, the look on his face daring Pete to argue.

“Yeah…okay…I would have. A couple years ago,” Pete said, stressing the last few words. “I wouldn’t now. Want to know why/” He began ticking reasons off on his fingers. ‘He’s straight, first thing. He’s married, second thing. And third? He’s made it crystal clear a dozen different ways that he’s not interested in me that way at all. We’re friends and that’s it.” He glared at them both. “And I’m perfectly happy with that.”

Andy raised an eyebrow. “I just seem to remember him saying all that once upon a time and you not listening one damn bit, that’s all.”

“Well, I’m fucking listening now,” Pete said through gritted teeth. “Chalk it up to the fact that he nearly walked away from everything because of all the bullshit I put him through by not listening to him before.”

Joe winced again. “Sorry, man.”

“You should be. You both fucking well should be,” Pete practically snarled.

Just then Patrick appeared in the doorway, his own guitar case in one hand and his laptop bag slung over his shoulder. “Sorry I’m late,” he apologized as he put both cases down to shrug his jacket off. “Accident off the expressway. Got caught up in the traffic.” Finally noticing the silence, he looked at everyone else, suddenly confused. “What did I miss? Pete, you look ready to murder someone. And Andy? You don’t look much better.”

Closing his eyes, Pete took a deep breath and silently counted to ten. “Everything’s fine, Pattycakes,” he said, forcing a smile. “Just a little difference of opinion, that’s all. Nothing important.” He paused, looking at Andy. “Right?”

Andy nodded, taking another sip of his water. “Right.” There was a pause. “Sorry.”

“Me, too. Over and done.” To change the subject, Pete made a show of looking around. “Damn. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much Christmas in so small a space before.”

It worked. Patrick’s eyes went wide open upon finally noticing all the blinking lights and glittering tinsel. “Holy smokes. I haven’t seen halls decked out like this since my last visit to my grandmother’s.”

“Let’s hope the studio isn’t as decked out as this is,” Andy said as he stood up. “I can’t imagine what would happen if any of this sparkly shit got into the equipment.”

“We’ll be pushing the album back even further, that’s what’s going to happen,” Joe intoned darkly. He picked up his guitar case. “Come on, guys. Let’s get to work.” Together the four of them headed into the studio.

                                                                                                *****

The last chord from Pete’s guitar faded into silence as Patrick backed away from the microphone and took off his headphones. “Perfect,” he enthused, a grin crossing his face. “I think we finally got it.”

The three other men grinned as well. “So that wraps it up?” Joe asked as he unslung his guitar from his shoulder.

“Pretty much.” Patrick took off his guitar as well. “I’ll have to check the sound levels, but I think we’re good.”

Andy heaved a sigh of relief as he let his drumsticks fall on top of his kit. “Thank fucking God.”

‘Seconded.” Pete sagged onto a nearby stool. “But it feels good, right, Trick? It feels good to you?”

Patrick gave Pete a tolerant smile. “It feels really good. I don’t think we’ll even need to tweak things all that much.”

“Which is even better new since we’re due to go back on tour in a couple weeks,” Joe said as he put his guitar back in it’s case. Making sure it was locked, he let out a heavy sigh. “So I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving. Want to go grab something?”

“I’m with you,” Andy said as he got up and stretched. “I haven’t eaten since this morning. Trick?”

“You guys go on,” Patrick said as he put his own guitar away. “I’m going to finish things here.”

“We can wait…” Joe started.

Patrick shook his head, cutting him off. “I don’t know how long I’m going to be and you don’t need to hang around. You’ve been here long enough as it is.” He smiled. “Go on and go.”

Andy’s eyebrow went up. “We can finish up another day.”

“I’ll feel better if I do it now while it’s all still fresh in my head,” Patrick continued, still smiling. “Go on. Get out of here.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Joe picked up his guitar case. “Pete? You coming?”

Pete shook his head. “I’m gonna stick around for a while. Keep Trick company.”

Patrick looked at him. “You don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t. I want to. And what if you need something? At the very least I can fetch and carry for you.” Pete suddenly grinned.  “And you know damn well what’ll happen if I don’t stay. You’ll be here all night tweaking things.” He folded his arms across his chest. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

After a moment, Patrick sighed. “You’re not,” he admitted. “You still don’t have to.”

“And I told you I wanted to,” Pete countered. “We’ll finish up and then I’ll make sure I drag your ass out of here at a halfway decent hour. Deal?”

‘Deal.” Patrick turned to Joe and Andy. “You guys can go. Pete’s agreed to play babysitter.”

“So whose going to babysit Pete?” Joe asked, grinning when the bassist flashed him the finger. “Sorry, man. That was an easy one.”

‘Sure you’re gonna be okay?” Andy asked, concern coloring his voice.

Patrick suddenly frowned. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

“Yeah, Andy?” Pete looked at the drummer. “Why shouldn’t he be?”

Andy threw up his hands in surrender. “No reason. No reason at all.” He turned to Joe. “Come on. They opened up a new place a couple blocks down that’s supposed to be pretty good. Up for it?”

“I’m good with anything as long as I can grab a beer.” Joe turned to Patrick. “Text us tomorrow with the verdict?”

“You got it.” Patrick gave the other man a quick hug. “Have a good night. And thanks for putting up with me.”

“You’ve been a hell of a lot worse,” Andy said, giving Patrick a hug as well. “And the more we argue the better the album ends up. So it’s all good.” He turned to Pete. “We cool?”

Pete nodded. “I am if you are. Like I said, over and done.”

Andy nodded as well as he gave the bassist a quick one-armed hug. “Get Trick to eat something if you can,” he said as he drew away. “I’m surprised he isn’t starving by now.”

‘His favorite pizza place around here is right down the street.” Pete suddenly grinned. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow. “I’m right here.”

“And what they’re both saying is the truth. So just shut up and give in gracefully,” Joe advised, laughing as Patrick scowled in response. He neatly dodged the singer’s half-hearted swat to the back of the head as he followed Andy out the studio door.

The moment they were gone, Pete turned to Patrick. “So…pizza?”

Patrick glared at him next. “I see what you’re trying to do,” he grumbled. “I can take care of myself, you know.”

“I know you can. But you’ve got enough on your plate right now with all this.” Pete waved a hand around the studio. “So what do you say? Pizza?”

Patrick heaved a sigh and gave up. “So where did the receptionist hide the menu?”

                                                                                                *****

“So what happened between you and Andy?” Patrick asked as they shared a large cheese pie.

Pete gave the singer his best innocent look. “What do you mean?”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Seriously? You’re really going to try to bullshit me right now?” When Pete remained silent, Patrick went on. “You two were fighting before I came in. What happened?”

“I told you. Just a difference of opinion.”

“About what?” Silence. “Pete…Andy is one of the easiest going people we know. The last time I saw him looking that pissed off was when that asshole of a reporter asked him how many groupies we got on an average night and that was ten years ago.” A concerned look crossed Patrick’s face. “What happened?”

Finally Pete let out a heavy sigh; Patrick wouldn’t let the subject go until he knew the truth. He was just that stubborn. “He thought I had decorated the waiting room with all the Christmas stuff,” he said as he wiped the pizza grease off his hands with a napkin. “I didn’t, by the way.”

“Of course you didn’t. If anything, Halloween is more your holiday than Christmas is.” Patrick took a long sip from his water bottle. “Why would he think you did?”

“Mistletoe.” He sagged back against the leather sofa cushions, suddenly not hungry any more. “He thought…both he and Joe thought that I’d try getting you under some of it in order to steal a kiss or two.”

Patrick’s hazel eyes went wide. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Pete sighed. “Sorry.”

“For what?” The look on Patrick’s face turned confused. “You didn’t do anything.”

There was a long pause. Finally, Pete sighed and closed his eyes. “That doesn’t mean I didn’t want to, though.” He swallowed hard and went on. “I know we’re both in good places right now. You’ve got Elisa and the kids. Meghan’s pregnant. We’ve both got too much going on for us to risk doing something stupid.” He let out another heavy sigh, finally confessing his last secret. “But I want to. I really want to.”

Silence. Finally, Patrick asked softly, “Just kiss? Or more?”

“More,” Pete murmured, ducking his head to hide his burning cheeks. “Everything.”

“How long?” When Pete didn’t answer right away, Patrick put a hand on his knee. “Pete? How long?”

Pete shrugged. “Honestly? A while.” His voice was still soft. “One way or another since the day we met.”

“Fuck,” Patrick ran a hand through his red hair as he tried to take in everything. “Why didn’t you tell me before this?”

Pete lifted his head and looked at him. “Because I knew you didn’t think of me that way. You’ve made that clear over the years.” He shrugged. “I’d rather keep you as my friend than try for more and risk losing you completely. It came too close to that before. You know?”

Patrick let out a sigh of his own as he remembered screaming fights, oppressive silences and every single emotion in between. “Yeah. Kinda do.” He leaned back against the sofa cushions as well. “So the fight with Andy?”

“He and Joe were both afraid I was starting my bullshit again,” Pete answered. “Don’t be pissed at him. He was just worried about you and the band.”

“Not pissed at Andy,” Patrick said, shaking his head. “Not pissed at you, either. Although maybe I should be considering you didn’t tell me something like this a long time ago. But considering everything? I’m prepared to forgive you.”

Pete’s dark eyes went wide. “You’re pissed at me because I didn’t make a move on you?” he asked, suddenly very confused.

Smiling a little, Patrick shook his head again. “Not pissed,” he corrected softly. “Not even a little. Want to know why?” When Pete nodded, Patrick’s smile became just a little bit wider. “Because it gives me the chance to so stuff like this.” Leaning over, he captured Pete’s lips a gentle kiss.

Pete sat there stunned for a good minute before relaxing into the kiss. He carefully slid his arms around Patrick’s waist, his heart skipping a beat when the redhead sighed and opened his mouth under his. It was sweet, perfect and the last thing Pete wanted was for it to end.

When Patrick finally drew away, All Pete could do was state at him, stunned. “Patrick?” he finally managed to get out when he found his voice, a hundred different questions flooding his mind all at once.

Straightening his glasses, Patrick wound his arms around Pete’s neck, a smile still on his face. “I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.”

Pete stared, stunned. “Really?”

“Really.” He brushed a finger over Pete’s stubbled cheek. “I should’ve told you a long time ago.”

Pete blinked. “But you’ve…you’ve always said that you weren’t…that we couldn’t…that we weren’t ever…that it would never happen,” he finally managed to get out. “What changed?”

“I’m not really sure. It was more gradual than anything, I think,” Patrick answered, a thoughtful look on his face. “And it’s not other guys. How I feel…what I want…it’s only for you.”

Pete tightened his hold around Patrick’s waist as a sudden and swift flash of jealousy surged through him. “It better only fucking be for me,” he practically snarled. “I’ll beat the shit out of anybody else who even looks at you.”

Patrick suddenly giggled, his eyes bright. “Always knew there was a possessive bastard in there somewhere,” he teased.

“Only when it comes to you.” Just then what Patrick said finally registered and Pete’s eyes went wide again. “You said…you want me?”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah.” He made a show of looking Pete over, licking his lips as he did so. “All the things I want to do to you. All the things I want you to do to me.  All the things I hope we can do together.” He tilted his head, smiling shyly. “It’s a pretty long list.”

“Fuck,” Pete breathed, arousal slamming into him so hard that it left him breathless. “Patrick…”

“Is that all you’re going to say? Have I finally found a way to make you speechless?” When Pete didn’t answer right away, Patrick pulled back a bit. “Pete…if it’s too much…”

“No!” Pete practically yelled, tightening his hold on the singer. “It’s not. I swear it’s not. You just kinda knocked me for a loop, that’s all.” He paused. “I mean, this was kinda the last thing I expected from you. You know?”

Patrick considered that for a moment. “Yeah, I guess it is,” he finally said. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier.”

Pete shook his head. “Nothing to apologize for.” Reaching up, he brushed a bright red lock of hair out of Patrick’s eyes. “So you really have a list?”

Patrick’s smile suddenly turned into a grin.  “Oh, yeah.”

Pete suddenly grinned as well. “I’ve got a pretty long list, too,” he said. “Want to go back to our hotel and compare notes?”

“Why wait?” Patrick shrugged, answering Pete’s question with one of his own. “Why can’t we start right here?”

“Really?” When Patrick nodded again Pete couldn’t resist giving him another kiss. “You kinky bastard.” His hand drifted down to play with the buttons on Patrick’s sweater. “Someone could walk in and catch us.”

Patrick shook his head in response. “Not this late. The doors lock automatically and everyone else has come and gone. Even the cleaning people.” The singer then gave Pete a look that left no doubt about his intentions. “Do you really want to say no?”

 _I really should,_ Pete couldn’t help thinking. It’s all going so fast. _If we do end up doing something, there’s a good chance he’ll end up regretting it in the morning no matter what he’s saying now._ Deep down, Pete knew he should be the voice of reason for once in his life and say no.

The hell of it was, saying no was the last thing Pete wanted to do.

“We go slow,” he finally said. “I mean, it’s been years since I’ve done anything with a guy and you never have. Have you?” When Patrick shook his head, Pete’s voice grew firm. “Then we go slow. And if I do anything you don’t like or you want to stop for any reason, you say so. Okay?”

Patrick nodded again. “And the same goes for you.”

“I don’t think there’s anything you could do that would make me say no, but okay.” Sliding his arms back around Patrick’s waist, he drew the singer into yet another kiss.

Patrick let out a sigh as the kiss lengthened and intensified, his fingers digging into the fabric of Pete’s sweatshirt. “God, Pete,” he breathed as Pete began trailing kisses down his neck. “Yes…just like that…please…”

“I’ve got you,” Pete murmured in between kisses. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Reaching down, he slowly undid the buttons of Patrick’s sweater. “God, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Patrick let out a breathless little chuckle. “You’re the gorgeous one. Always have been.” He sighed again as one of Pete’s hands slowly inched it’s way under his t-shirt. “Love your hands.”

“Love you. Every little bit of you.” He eased Patrick back against the sofa cushions, hovering over him. “Tell me what you want, baby. I’ll do anything.”

Patrick tugged on his sweatshirt. “Off. Want this off,” he said, his hazel eyes bright. “Want to see you. Touch you.”

Pete sat up enough to pull his shirt over his head. “Like this?” he asked as he dropped it to the floor.

Patrick immediately slid his hands up the bassist’s chest. “You’ve been working out,” he remarked as his fingers traced over Pete’s abs. “Taking lessons from Andy?”

“Not that bad. I could never do all his healthy vegan up at the crack of dawn cross-fit stuff. But if I don’t make some kind of effort there’s no way I can keep up with Bronx and Saint.” Pete slid Patrick’s sweater off of his shoulders, leaving him in his t-shirt. He fingered the hem. “Can we get rid of yours, too?”

Patrick’s cheeks turned bright red. “I’m not…I mean…I haven’t been…I’ve been running, but that’s it. So ‘m not…” He stopped, biting his lip.

Pete understood. “Hey, none of that,” he said softly. “I think you’re beautiful.”

Reaching up, Patrick took his glasses off and offered them to Pete. “Sure you don’t need to borrow these?”

Taking his glasses, Pete put them on the coffee table out of the way. Then, instead of answering him, he leaned down and captured his lips in a firm kiss.

Groaning, Patrick wound his arms around Pete’s neck  and pulled him even closer, wrapping a leg around his waist for good measure.  Both men gasped as their erections rubbed against each other. “Pete…please,” Patrick begged, his breath catching in his throat. “Please.”

“I got you, baby. I’ll take care of things, I promise,” Pete murmured as he trailed kisses down the singer’s neck. He palmed Patrick’s denimed crotch, licking his lips as he looked down at the singer. “I really want to blow you. Can I?”

Patrick stared at him, eyes wide. “You…really?” When Pete nodded he reached out and brushed his fingers along the bassist’s stubbled jaw. “But I thought…I mean…I didn’t think you liked doing that.”

Pete suddenly grinned, eyes bright. “I do if I’m doing it to you.” For emphasis, he sucked Patrick’s index finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before letting it go with an audible pop. “Can’t wait to taste you, have you come down my throat. Want to drink you down.”

“Yes.” He put his hand over Pete’s, stopping him before he could undo his zipper. “I want to do you, too.”

“Yeah?” When Patrick nodded again, Pete looked things over. “I don’t think there’s enough room on the couch for us to 69. And the floor is a little too hard.”

Patrick glanced down at the studio’s wooden floors and grimaced as well. “Yeah. Of course it would be.” He flopped back against the sofa cushions. “Fuck.”

“We could take turns?” Pete suggested hopefully. “69 is a little too hard to concentrate with, especially if you’ve never done it before.” He suddenly grinned. “I mean, I don’t want to accidentally bite off something important. You know?”

Patrick considered that for a moment. “I didn’t think of that,” he admitted. “Would you be okay with that instead?”

“Like I said, I’d be happy with anything you want to try.” He leaned down enough to give Patrick another lingering kiss before turning his attention back to the singer’s zipper. “But for now? I just want you to lie back and let me rock your world first.”

Grabbing two snowflake-patterned pillows off the floor, Patrick shoved them under his head. “I want to watch,” he explained. “Okay?”

“Definitely okay.” Unzipping the singer’s jeans, Pete reached inside, a grin crossing his face when Patrick moaned in response. “That’s it, baby. You’re gonna feel so fucking good when I’m done with you.”

“Already do,” Patrick managed to get out. “Like I said…love your hands.”

“And like I said…love every bit of you.” He pushed Patrick’s jeans and underwear down enough to reach his cock. “So much. Can’t wait to show you how much.” Wrapping his hand around Patrick’s erection, he lapped at the flared head, salty sweetness exploding on his tongue. “Mmm. You taste good, baby.”

Patrick’s hands drifted down to tangle in Pete’s dark hair. “Please,” he gasped, his eyes wide. “Please please please don’t stop.”

“Not stopping. Just taking my time.” Pete ran his tongue up and down the length of Patrick’s cock, drawing an even louder moan out of the singer. “That’s it, Trick. Belt it out for me. I want to hear you sing.”

“God, you’re such a fucking tease,” Patrick managed to get out, his hips thrusting toward Pete’s mouth. “You have to…I need you to…God!” His eyes went wide as Pete slowly slid his mouth down his cock, surrounding it in slick, wet heat. “Pete!”

 _So good_ , Pete thought as he sucked, one hand holding Patrick’s hips down while he slid the other in between his spread legs to caress his balls. _That’s it, baby. I’ve got you. Let it go. Let me taste you._

Moments later, Pete got his wish. He felt Patrick’s hands tighten in his hair, keeping him where he was as he shook hard underneath him. The trickle he had been swallowing down turned into a flood and he let out a groan of his own as he swallowed greedily, being careful not to miss a drop.

When he was done he drew away enough to reach up and untangle Patrick’s shaking fingers from his hair, kissing them before looking up. “You okay?”

“Fuck,” Patrick managed to get out, swiping at his eyes. “God, Pete…that was…I mean that was…” He shuddered and didn’t finish.

Pete understood. “I know. It’s like that for me, too.” Gently pulling Patrick into a sitting position, he drew the singer into his arms. “It’s okay. I got you.”

Patrick clung to Pete for a long moment before letting out a ragged sigh and settling his head on Pete’s bare shoulder. “Sorry.”

‘For what? Being overwhelmed?” Pete snorted. “Nothing to be sorry for, so shut up. Okay?” When Patrick managed to nod in response, Pete tightened his arms around him. ‘It’s okay,” he repeated as Patrick continued to shiver. He slid one hand up and down Patrick’s back in an effort to soothe. “It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you.”

After several minutes, Patrick drew away enough to sag back against the pillows. “Where on Earth did you learn to do that?” he asked.

Pete shrugged. “I didn’t. I just did what I know I liked.” He grinned. “And you’re fucking delicious.”

Patrick’s cheeks turned bright red. “You’re impossible,” he huffed as he wiggled himself back into his pants. He eyed the bulge in Pete’s jeans. “You didn’t?”

Pete shook his head. “I wanted to concentrate on you.”

Patrick suddenly smiled and crooked a finger. “And now it’s your turn. C’mere.”

Pete scrambled eagerly into Patrick’s waiting arms, letting himself be pulled into yet another kiss. “So how do you want me?”

“Well…that depends. What do you want?” Patrick slid his arms around Pete’s neck. “I know you. You have something specific in mind.”

Pete’s cheeks darkened as he ducked his head. “Well…kind of? I didn’t really think it through, though.” At Patrick’s confused look, Pete explained further. “I was really hoping you’d fuck me.”

Patrick’s hazel eyes went wide. “You…really?” When Pete nodded Patrick let out the breath he had been holding. “God, Pete…you don’t know how badly I want to do that to you right now.”

“I can guess. I want you just as badly.” Pete brushed a bright hand through Patrick’s bright hair. “But the well’s dry, isn’t it?”

“For now, yeah.” There was a pause. “You could…you know…fuck me.”

“I could,” Pete agreed. He ran a finger along Patrick’s cheek. “I would do it gladly if that was a genuine offer. But I know it’s not.”

Opening his mouth to argue, Patrick abruptly shut it again. The hell of it was, Pete was right. “You know me too damn well,” he muttered.

“Well enough,” Pete agreed again. “It’s okay, you know.”

A skeptical look crossed the singer’s face. “Is it?”

Pete nodded. “This was sprung on you pretty much out of the blue. I can understand not being ready to do anything about it. I’m surprised you let me blow you, to be honest.” He smiled as he reached down to clasp Patrick’s hand. “I’m more than okay with waiting for that until you’re ready.”

“And if I never am?” Patrick asked softly.

“Then that’s okay, too,” Pete said firmly. “Holding you like this…being with you…it’s more than I ever thought I’d have with you. If this is all we ever do, it’s more than enough.”

Patrick put his other hand over Pete’s. “And if I want more?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with, You’re the one calling the shots here, okay?” The bassist suddenly grinned. “Anything you’re okay with, chances are I’ll probably be, too.”

“Anything?” Patrick confirmed and Pete nodded again. “Well…in that case…come here.” He tugged on Pete’s fingers. “Stand up in front of me.”

Pete got to his feet and moved until he was standing in front of the still seated Patrick. “You don’t have to do anything,” he said as the singer slid his hands up his thighs.

“I know I don’t. I want to.” Patrick paused in the middle of undoing Pete’s jeans. “Unless you want me to stop?”

“No fucking way.” Reaching down, Pete ran his thumb over Patrick’s lips. “Do you know how many dreams I’ve had about that mouth of yours?”

Patrick blushed, ducking his head. “You used to…really?”

“Really.” A grin suddenly crossed Pete’s face. “You’ve been the star in my fantasies for quite a while.”

“Well…I don’t know if I can give as food as I got, but I’m willing to try.” Unzipping Pete’s black jeans, he slid a hand inside. His eyes went wide when all he felt was bare skin. “Commando? Really?”

Pete shrugged. “Haven’t had a chance to do laundry lately.” A gasp escaped him as guitar callused fingers brushed over his cock. “Patrick…baby…please.”

“It’s okay. I got you, Just like you had me.” He drew Pete’s erection out and stopped, considering things.

Pete brushed his fingers through Patrick’s disheveled hair. “You don’t have to blow me,” he reminded. “I’m perfectly happy with you jerking me off. Or me jerking myself off with you watching.”

Patrick’s hazel eyes lit up. “That.” His voice was husky as he pointedly drew his hands away. “Do that. Get yourself off.”

Groaning, Pete let his jeans puddle around his ankles as he wrapped a hand around his cock. “Oh, God…Patrick…”

“Feel good?” Patrick asked, smiling when Pete sighed in response. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

Gritting his teeth, Pete tried to collect his scattered thoughts. “You’re on top of me…pinning me to the bed with those hands of yours…touching me all over…and you’re fucking my ass…God, you feel so fucking good.”

Standing up, Patrick gave Pete a teasing little kiss as he wrapped his hand over Pete’s. “As soon as we get to a bed,” he whispered into his ear. “We’ll lie down together and I’ll wrap my arms around you before pushing your knees up around your ears.” He bit Pete’s earlobe, hard enough to sting. “And then I’ll make you fucking scream.”

Pete shuddered at the whispered words. “Yes…fuck…Patrick!” His entire body jerked as his head fell on Patrick’s shoulder. He came with a loud groan, coating their joined fingers.

Patrick wrapped his free arm around him to hold him steady, watching as the rest of Pete’s climax dripped onto the hardwood floor. “God, Pete,” He murmured as he felt his own cock twitch in his pants. “That was…God, that was…” He didn’t finish as Pete whimpered and clutched at his shirt. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just…yeah.” Pete drew away enough to swipe at his eyes with his other hand. “That was just…I can’t…you know?”

Patrick nodded; Pete at a loss for words was a rare thing to see, but he definitely understood why he was so incoherent. “Yeah, I definitely know.” Lifting up their still joined hands, he began sucking their fingers clean. “Mmm…not bad.”

“Fuck, Patrick,” Pete breathed as he watched with wide eyes. The moment he was done, he pulled Patrick into a tongue-tangling kiss, growling as he tasted himself on the singer’s lips.  “You’re amazing.”

“You’re pretty incredible yourself.” Reaching down, Patrick snagged Pete’s jeans and settled them back around his waist. He watched the bassist tucked himself back in and zipped up before grabbing his own shirt and pulling it over his head. “There. Everything back in it’s place where it should be.”

Pete slid his arms around Patrick’s waist and pulled him close. “So…about that list of all the stuff you want us to do together,” he began, his dark eyes shining as bright as the tiny white lights bedecking the nearby tree. “How about you and I go back to the hotel and start working on it? Sound good to you?”

“Sounds really good, actually. There’s just one thing more I want us to do here first.” At Pete’s confused look, Patrick grinned and looked upward.  “We’re standing under the mistletoe.”

Pete looked up. Sure enough, a ribbon bedecked sprig of green leaves and white berries was hanging directly over their heads. “So we are.” He smiled at Patrick before cupping the singer’s face in his hands. “Patrick…sweetheart…I love you.”

Smiling as well, Patrick mirrored Pete’s gesture. “Pete…you have to know…I love you, too.” They came together under the mistletoe in a tender, heartfelt kiss.

 


End file.
